Sweet Sorrow
by PD and KGIM
Summary: Inuyasha dies saving Kagome and Kagome is devastated. This is about what happens after Inuyasha dies sortof. Better than I make it sound.Ratings to be safe. One-shot.


Sopping from head to toe with blood, Inuyasha stands yet again. Even though he's been struck ten times in a row now, he can still stand, and lift his heavy sword above his head. Getting yanked out of my thoughts, I feel claws go through my left arm completely. Screaming in surprise, I turn my head towards the culprit, Sesshomaru.

"Where did you come from?" I ask, ignoring the wound in my arm that's bleeding profusely.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yells, suddenly forgetting his fight with Kagura, not to mention his ego and rushing towards me. Looking up, I see Sesshomaru coming down at me with incredible speed, ready to strike his claws through my skull and shatter it to pieces. Clenching my eyes shut, I wait for the fatal blow. Visions of my life begin to flash before my eyes, when I realize that I should've felt the attack by now.

Freezing, I stare in utter horror at the scene before me. 'No. No. No no no no no. NO!' I think over and over again. "NO!" I yell out, and fall to my knees by the fatally wounded persons side.

"How foolish of you brother, to get yourself killed over a mere human." Sesshomaru stated cooly and then walked off. His job was finished, his brother was dead.

"Inuyasha... wake up. Wake up. Please wake up." I choke out between sobs and begin to shake the wounded hanyou. Realizing that he isn't moving, I let out a cry. It's a mixture between agony, grief, misery, rage, and horror.

'Nothing gold can stay.' The part of Robert Frost's poem echos over and over again in my head like a broken record, 'Nothing gold can stay. Nothing gold can stay.'

Inuyasha's eyes are gold. They used to be anyway. Now they are a dull gray, and his face has turned pale, his lips have turned blue, his skin feels cold, and blood is running down all over his once lively body.

'Nothing gold can stay.'

The whole poem then comes back to me and I pull the unmoving form of Inuyasha onto my lap and begin to sing it aloud, not even remembering that my friends are about 15 feet away.

Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay.

Sango then gains enough courage to approach me and try and touch my shoulder. "Kagome..." Sango said soothingly, moving forward a little.

"Go away. Don't touch me." I mumble, burying my face into Inuyasha's chest, making it all bloody. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get HIV.

"Kagome..." Sango tries again, still inching forward, her hand about an inch from my shoulder.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" I snap, causing Sango and everyone else to jump.

'He's not dead. This isn't Inuyasha. It's just an Inuyasha look alike. Inuyasha's too strong, too powerful, too stubborn to die. This can't be him. He'll come back any minute now complaining about how us humans take too many breaks, or yelling about how I go home too many times. I'm sure of it.'

Much to my surprise, I'm able to convince myself that this is true. That Inuyasha isn't dead and that he'll be coming back soon. And I believe it.

"What's a matter Kagome?" Sango asks me, looking worried.

"It hurts to talk, Sango. It hurts to breath. So unless you have a way to bring Inuyasha back, I'm not talking." I say sorrowfully.

Quickly, I pick Inuyasha up and fling him on my back and begin to run as far as possible.

'Nothing gold can stay.'

Twigs and branches and thorns all cut into my skin and I can feel the blood oozing out of the cuts. Tripping over myself, Inuyasha falls first and I land on top of him. For I while I don't move, and I don't even breath.

'Maybe I can just die right here and right now on top of my one true love. Sort of like a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet.' I begin to think, but then one of my favorite songs pop into my head, and I begin to sing it.

I'm gonna wake up, yes and no

I'm gonna kiss some part of

I'm gonna keep this secret

I'm gonna close my body now

I guess, die another day

I guess, die another day

I guess, die another day

I guess, die another day

I guess I'll die another day

(Another day)

I guess I'll die another day

(Another day)

I guess I'll die another day

(Another day)

I guess I'll die another day

Sigmund Freud

Analyze this

Analyze this

Analyze this

I'm gonna break the cycle

I'm gonna shake up the system

I'm gonna destroy my ego

I'm gonna close my body now

Uh, uh

I think I'll find another way

There's so much more to know

I guess I'll die another day

It's not my time to go

For every sin, I'll have to pay

I've come to work, I've come to play

I think I'll find another way

It's not my time to go

I'm gonna avoid the cliche

I'm gonna suspend my senses

I'm gonna delay my pleasure

I'm gonna close my body now

I guess, die another day

I guess I'll die another day

I guess, die another day

I guess I'll die another day

I think I'll find another way

There's so much more to know

I guess I'll die another day

It's not my time to go

Uh, uh

Laugh

I guess, die another day

I guess I'll die another day

I guess, die another day

I guess I'll die another day

Another day x6

Kami, I think I hate that song now. Why couldn't Inuyasha die another day? Why can't Inuyasha wake up? Thinking of another song, I begin to sing that one instead.

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head and I cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy,

If you will only say the same.

But if you leave me and love another,

You'll regret it all some day:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

You told me once, dear, you really loved me

And no one else could come between.

But now you've left me and love another;

You have shattered all of my dreams:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me

When I awake my poor heart pains.

So when you come back and make me happy

I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

Deciding that I should take a bath, I try to get up to move Inuyasha and me to the nearest hot springs, but can't even get up. Instead, I decide to go to sleep and do it in the morning. Besides, it must be like 12:00 midnight now.

'I figure if my heart stops, it won't hurt as bad.'

That is one of my favorite lines from a movie I saw. Even though it fits in with the current situation, I really shouldn't be thinking about this. Sighing, I crack my eyes open slowly, so I won't have to close them again when the light shines through them. With every breath I take, and every move I make, pain surges through my body. The urge to kill myself just digs in a bit deeper each time. But I'm pretty sure Inuyasha's in heaven, and if I kill myself I won't be able to go to heaven. So I'll just have to wait and pray that some demon will kill me. Hopefully, Inuyasha and I can then be together

Blood. Dried blood is all over me, and I'm pretty sure my hair is all tangly and greasy. But you probably can't tell because my hair is drenched in dry blood too. It's as if I died my skin a dark red color. Not all the blood is mine. Sitting up and getting off of Inuyasha, taking five minutes to do so, I then look down and see that my uniform is ruined. Great, just great. More moving to do when I get home (she will have to sew it all up), that is, if I get home. If I go home. Leaving him is going to be hard, oh so hard. Once I leave this time, I'm not coming back. What's the point if he's gone? Whatever happens to Japan after this is beyond me.

I could care less.

Sure, you can say I'm being selfish. Leaving my other friends out. You would too though, if you knew how much pain losing someone as close to you as Inuyasha was, no IS, to me. Our relationship was gold, but nothing gold can last. Really, I should've known that this would happen. Something bad was bound to happen. Life is always like that. Always. Unfair and sort of predictable but surprising at the same time.

Kami, Inuyasha didn't even get a chance to say any last words. No words of wisdom or anything like that. Or no "Kagome, I love you." Amazing. Simply amazing. Things in life are different than things in movies after all.

And the world won't stop for Inuyasha. Now that he's dead, there is room for one more person in the world. The world won't stop, and only Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and I will mourn. Maybe not even them, maybe I'll be the only one to mourn. Only my world will stop for Inuyasha. Everyone else won't even care. They will just keep going on with their lives, as if nothing's even happened.

'It would've been better... Better if you and I had never met... Would've been better... If you and I had never met.'

I remember that. A quote from one of my favorite manga/anime, Fruits Basket. Having my memories of Inuyasha erased doesn't sound so bad right about now. Making the pain go away doesn't sound so wrong.

Leaving my never-ending thoughts, I walk over to the hot spring that is about 15 feet away, trembling all the way. Not even bothering to take my clothes off, I go right in.

Funny, it's not cold. Probably because my mind and body is numb from pain, agony, misery even. Yawning slightly, I begin to scrub some of the crusty, flaky, dried up blood off of my arms. I'd kill to get a wash rag and some shampoo, or a hairbrush. Sighing, I take off my clothes and decide to use them a wash rags. Looking down into the water, I see it has turned a shade of light red, and continue scrubbing myself until all the blood it gone, and I feel fairly clean.

Hoping out of the water, I throw my dirty, raggedy, cut up clothes in the bushes nearby. Suddenly an idea pops up in my head, and I stalk towards Inuyasha. At least I can have something to remind me of him. Gently taking his clothes off (he of course has underclothes on), I sigh and then put them on me. Surprisingly, they are only a bit big. Of course, they are pretty bloody themselves, but at least the clothes aren't all torn up. Lifting the collar up to my nose, I take a big whiff of Inuyasha's scent. Secretly, I've always loved his scent. So fresh, wild, and nature-like. Not like a cologne smell, Inuyasha doesn't wear cologne. Jeez, he doesn't even know what cologne means. Huh, I guess I should start saying DIDN'T. But he can still wake up, there is still hope. I'm not giving up until I have to.

'I guess I'll die another day, It's not my time to go.'

But I'm almost certain that if I tried to go home right now, Inuyasha wouldn't protest. He wouldn't yell or curse or be a jerk. He'll just lay still and lifeless on the cold, hard ground. Maybe I should just give up. It would be so much easier, but so much more painful. I'm almost certain it won't be worth the pain. If only I could just forget. Then it wouldn't hurt anymore. Only if I never met him, I wouldn't have to worry about burying him or not, he wouldn't even be dead.

It's all my fault. All my fault. He died saving me. Everything is my fault. Absolutely everything.

Sighing, I make my final decision. Walking over to the almost bare Inuyasha, I lay on top of him for the last time and whisper in his ear, "I'll bury you in the right place, I promise."

The God Tree. I'll bury him there. I'm positive he'll like that.

A/N: I dragged it right? Well I did that on purpose. Sorry. I sorta like it that way anyway. Hope you liked it anyway though . I thought it had a cute little ending... I dunno. I'm just all sad-like that erased 3 of my stories for no good reason.


End file.
